Kaldragvor Jerulai
"Either mutilate that thing or add it to your belly, or I will glady add you to mine!" Kaldragvor giving her daughter Kelnagra an ultimatum of either eat/mutilate a Fawdraxan, or be devoured alongside the Fawdraxan. Kaldragvor is a cruel Kandragian who takes great pleasure in dominating others. Profile *Name: Kaldragvor Jerulai *Birth Date: -4542957 *Height: 329ft 11in *Species: Kandragian *Gender: Female *Weight: 644655349 Kg Overview Cruel and powerful even by "Greater" Kandragian standards, Kaldragvor joined the military at the young age of 16 and gradually worked her way up the ranks, with just a few suspicious losses of her Commanding Officers along the way. Raised with an almighty hatred for the Fawdraxans, Kaldragvor was determined to become an Admiral so that she could go out into the galaxy and dominate "lesser" species, such as the Fawdraxans. Her treatment of prisoners, regardless of species, is horrific, with prisoners being brutally forced into submission by Kaldragvor, often doing a few degrading chores to ensure their position as nothing but a slave to Kaldragvor before she decides to fully dominate them by devouring them. Having secured the rank of Admiral in -4541953 she started to lead overly aggressive attacks on the Fawdraxan Empire, quickly leading her to many tactical blunders where she was trapped on an Fawdraxan controlled world with minimal troops and supplies waiting for her flagship to come collect her while the rest of the fleet distracted the Fawdraxan fleet that had gotten her trapped. This aggressive behaviour earned her fleet the reputation of a ship killer within the Kandragian Military as ships under her command would more than often return to Kandragian space with many battle injuries. However, her willingness to constantly and aggressively engage the Fawdraxans has earned her many medals for valor. Her most impressive medal, the Death Skull, was earned not from an offensive move, but by being the only Admiral with her fleet in range of a Kandragian colony being besieged by the Fawdraxans. After getting the Death Skull medal, she decided she wanted a child but instead of choosing another "Greater" Kandragian to be her child's second mother, she choose a "Normal" Kandragian named Kelnala who she pulled out of her ship's brig (Kelnala was an ex-Captain in Kaldragvor's fleet whose crime was disobeying a direct order that would've been suicidal), forcibly mated with and then kept locked up until Kaldragvor laid her egg, at which point she devoured Kelnala and the egg Kelnala laid. Since Kelnala committed "treason", her death as Kaldragvor's meal was considered her execution, and the case was never brought up again. Some think Kaldragvor only had a child so she could have someone to dominate from birth. This would seem to be true as her daughter Kelnagra was abused since birth and was often given the choice of "do something you truly hate" or "be my next snack!". This originally started as petty things such as cleaning her room, but eventually turned into things like "eat a Fawdraxan" or "kill an mutilate your best friend". Eating Habits ''"If it was or is living, Admiral Jerulai will devour it without hesitation" ''Common Kandragian officer's joke about Kaldragvor. ''"You better pray to your goddess that you don't get Admiral Jerulai to interrogate you, her interrogations are rather... Acidic." ''Common warning a Kandragian will give to any prisoner who is destined to be interrogated. Kaldragvor will happily devour any living creature she comes across, and would even devour her own daughter just to prove her point. Kaldragvor greatly enjoys devouring living creatures, especially if they are still alive. Kaldragvor considers devouring someone to be the ultimate form of domination and will try her best to swallow them whole, so they can realise just how dominated they were before Kaldragvor's stomach acid dissolves them and turns them into a tiny bit of fat. Uniform Kaldragvor's uniform is a standard cut fat Admiral's uniform, although due to Kaldragvor's gargantuan gut, the jacket hangs open revealing her gut. She has recieved comments from other Admirals about this, but refuses to do anything about it, seeing her exposed belly as a powerful form of intimidation with the message of "See my belly, do what I say or become just another part of it". Her pistol holster is standard for Kandragian's with large guts to stop the holstered pistol being knocked out by a hand accidentally during walking. Medals While Kaldragvor has many medals, she is most proud of the Death Skull, a rare medal only given to a few Kandragians for combat prowess against impossible odds. She earned this medal when she was stuck on a colony being seiged by the Fawdraxan Empire in -4541832 without any food supplies. She survived by having her soldiers devour the invading Fawdraxans while she ate not only the Fawdraxans, but also any fallen Kandragians. After being extracted and recieveing her Death Skull medal, she decided to have a child. Combat Style Kaldragvor prefers to fight at long range, and carries a rifle to benefit this and could be considered a decent shot with it. Should a foe get too close, she will attack with bites and her standard issue pistol. Category:Characters Category:Kandragians